


Sweet Emotion.

by mindcomber



Category: Starsky & Hutch, Starsky & Hutch (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The 'Bear's' best bet in town...Huggy (Bear) Brown's P.O.V.Inspired by Episode: Starsky V Hutch. Season 4. Title from 2004 Version.





	Sweet Emotion.

Ahem! I am the main man, a real go-between.  
I spend my time takin' sensetive information from real bad-ass guy's, and givin' it straight to my two good guys.  
As well as intervening between my two guy's love lives.  
Who I like to refer to as, the beautiful blond and the bashfull brunett.  
Talkin' about that time when they were both 'apparantly' in love with whatsaname.  
They were behaving real bad over that little distraction.  
I lay it out as I see it, everyone knows that.  
Those two are well and truly busted!  
Any fool can see that my two guy's only have eyes for each other.  
Man oh man! It's so damn obvious.  
I'm no sucker, I'm willing to bet a pretty penny on it!  
They just can't see it themselves. It's just the pit's man.  
I guess your's truly, is gonna' have to fill em' in on some fact's of life.  
Lord know's, someone has to!

"Hey! You two big guns. Forget all them 'dames with names', you both got each other.  
If you're gonna' fight, fight for one another.  
Wake up and see the light shining for you.  
The Bear know's what he's talkin' about, and he's talkin' about you's two, it's real good!  
You can disagree all you want, but you sure as hell can't hide from the truth.  
Don't end up a couple of fried turkey's, you could be missin' out on some real reason's for Thanksgiving!  
Just go and 'get it on' y'all, no more excuses.  
Have a drink on the house, and I do'nt want to see you two love-bird's, until the dirty-deed has been well and truly done.  
Get my meaning guy's? Let's wrap this thing up, and really put it to bed, you dig it?  
Forget about whatsaname, froget about whatyamacallit, just remember your thingymajigs!"

The Tag.

"He has got a point you know Starsk!"  
"Yeh Hutch, he's really hit the nail on the head, and I think we needed this wake up call!"  
"This is Zebra 3. We are responding...To each other"...

The End.


End file.
